injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Unblockable
An Unblockable attack cannot be blocked. They will deal the same damage and apply the same effects regardless of block. All super moves are unblockable, but can be resisted for up to 50% of their damage in Online Battles. There is a subtle difference between an unblockable attack and a block breaking attack. The former has a wider definition; it includes unblockable moves used against an opponent who wasn't blocking in the first place. This is significant because a block breaking attack cannot crit (this is easily seen on Deathstroke/Arkham Origins's infamous special 1, the first hit cannot crit if it breaks block). However, it can still apply other gear effects, such as power drain, and can be affected by reflect special. Additionally, while Static's passive does not work against a block breaking special, Superman/Godfall's passive does work against a block breaking basic attack. Previously, inherent unblockable attacks are penalized by having their damage reduced by 50%. While the likes of Ares/Prime's God Smack are unblockable, they are technically a part of their passives and will be disabled in Dead Zone. Killer Frost/Prime's Black Ice is the first special to be at least partially unblockable without penalty and with no association to passives. Block breaking attacks can still be reflected by gear or passives such as Static's Charged Disc and Superman/Godfall's passive, but only the first hit that breaks block, not the following ones that cannot be blocked because you are already being hit. Superman/Blackest Night's passive grants immunity to block breaking to all Blackest Night characters, except against Deadshot/Suicide Squad and The Flash/Earth 2's passives, or Super Moves. Unblockable attacks include: *Batman/Blackest Night grants him and all fellow Blackest Night characters an unblockable chance on all attacks. *Cassandra Cain Batgirl has an unblockable tag-in attack. *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins's Point Blank is unblockable if 200% is reached. *Doomsday, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing, Solomon Grundy and The Flash have access to a percentage chance of unblockable basic attacks with their signature gear; The Arkham Knight's Custom Rifle and Killer Croc's Massive Sharpened Teeth both offer a chance of unblockable basic attacks to any character, but the chance is lower to compensate. *The Flash/Metahuman's basic attacks have a chance to be unblockable and crit during his passive. *Superman/Regime's Heat Vision. *All versions of Harley Quinn have an unblockable bomb as one of the three possible items from her Bag-o-Tricks (four in the case of Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad). *Doomsday/Regime's next special is unblockable upon knocking out an enemy. *Bane/Luchador's chance to stun upon tag in. *Harley Quinn/Arkham gives all Arkham characters a 50% unblockable chance on every hit of their special 2. *Ares/Prime's God Smack. *Killer Frost/Prime's Black Ice is partially unblockable; only the third hit of the starting frozen wind is unblockable. *Superman/Godfall's Frozen Delivery is partially unblockable; only the third hit, the freezing breath is unblockable. *Batman/Red Son gives all Red Son characters an unblockable chance on their special 1. *Deadshot/Suicide Squad has a chance to disable block when a Suicide Squad teammate uses a special. *The Flash/Earth 2's tag in stun cannot be blocked, although not a normal block breaking attack as it doesn't deal damage and ignores Invulnerability. * Achieving 190%+ on Nightwing/Batman Ninja's SP1, Warrior of the Night, will cause it to become unblockable, although it's not explicitly stated in his Passive or Special’s description. Gears that grant unblockable basic attack chance are: * Custom Rifle (The Arkham Knight) * Hyperspeed Plated Suit (The Flash) * Knife Collection (Solomon Grundy) * Martian Hunter Garb (Martian Manhunter) * Massive Sharpened Teeth (Killer Croc) * Mutated Bone Spikes (Doomsday) * Powered Eskrima Sticks (Nightwing) * Soultaker Sword There are some specials that are not meant to be unblockable, but are glitched to occasionally cause you to randomly stop blocking. *Batman's Explosive Batarang (versions with 7 hits) *Darkseid's Omega Blast *Lex Luthor's Lance Blast *The Arkham Knight's Tortured Soul *Batman/Beyond Animated's Future Bat *Green Lantern/Red Son's Guardian *Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth's Getting The Hang Of This Trivia *During the 2.10 update, a bug prevented all unblockable attacks from working. Block breaking specials did not work, despite that full damage is still dealt. When such an attack was blocked, any attack used against the block-breaker user themselves would become a block breaker; but the damage was still halved for this kind of glitched block breaker. Partially block breaking specials (Superman/Godfall and Killer Frost/Prime's s2s) could not break block either, but they did not function as unblockable hits. Specials with a chance to break block on each hit (from Harley Quinn/Arkham's passive) functioned like a normal block-breaking attack. This issue was resolved in the 2.10.1 update. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology